songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
DimitrisLoveIvi
.]] Dimitris '''(nicknamed '''DimitrisLoveIvi) '''is a Cypriot male member of OVSC. He is hosting Tubevision Contest (abbreviated '''TVC). He is a jury in Widevision Song Contest. He hosted once a Cypriot national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called CY Vision and a Swedish national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called Swedish Sounds. He also hosted a Polish national selection for Widevision Song Contest called Polish Tunes. Personal Info *'Birth Name:' Dimitris Ioannou *'Known as:' DimitrisLoveIvi *'Born:' ♒ Aquarious, February 4, 1998 in Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Residence: ' Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Origin: ' file:Cyprus.png Cypriot - file:United Kingdom.png English *'Occupations: '''Hosting Tubevision Contest, gaming and student. *'Likes: Eurovision, '''joining online song contests, playing online games, swimming Favorites Here are various favorites of Dimitris. *Favorite artists: Ivi Adamou, Getter Jaani, Maja Keuc, Anna Rossinelli, Sylwia Grzeszczak, Sirusho, Lena Meyer-Landrut *Favorite songs: Sose Me, NYC Taxi, Zmorem, See What You've Done, Karuzela, PreGomesh, Stardust *Favorite movies: The Smurfs, Avatar *Favorite contests: OVSC, ISC, FSC, WVSC, GSC, OKSC, AMC *Favorite national selections: MY Sound, DMC, TAI, BV DimitrisLoveIvi in Song Contests Victories Dimitris won 21 contests: Highest scoring entries Ongoing contests Ourvision Song Contest 1 Hosting CY Vision 2 Hosting Swedish Sounds NS Received NS Award for hosting Swedish Sounds 3 Hit Received Hit Award Jury Received Jury Award Voters Received Voters Award OVSC, Song of The Decade OVSC, SoTD 2 OVSC, SoTD 3 OVSC National Selection Winners Aside from Swedish Sounds, DimitrisLoveIvi had won in other contests for participating their countries to OVSC. Own Eurovision Song Contest 1 Firstly the user submitted "Joker" but later it disqualified because it is a cover-song. 2 The 10th edition was a special edition where only songs from previous editions could participate. Globalvision Song Contest (FB) 1 Special edition of GVSC (The Best of GVSC) where the users had to choose one of their previous entries Tubevision Contest TBoT 1 Participated in the first edition of The Best of TVC. March on came 5th with 51 points and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 66 points. TBoT 2 Participated in the second edition of The Best of TVC. Run and Want U Back failed to qualify to the final while Stronger qualified and took the 12th place with 89 points. Online Music Contest 1 In the 20th edition the users had partners so they sent an entry as team. Dimitris was partner with Chris. The Voice Song Contest 1 Qualified from a Continental selection. TWS Means The World Songs, a special edition Widevision Song Contest 1 Hosting Polish Tunes 2 This edition were a special edition (Country Draw) where the host were drawing countries for the players *In the third edition Thailand received the Jury award *In the sixth edition Poland received the NS award and the user received the Lucky User award *In the seventh edition Greece received the Underrated award Magical Music Contest Everybody's Song Contest Myvision Song Contest 1 Means Special Edition of MVSC Globalvision Song Contest Galaxyvision Song Contest TBoG 1 Participated in the first edition of The Best of GVSC. Imagine Song Contest ValiumSounds Contest Fabulous Song Contest Legendary Song Contest Rralz Song Contest Astounding Song Contest Our Music Contest J Received Jury Award M Received Music Award Asian Voice Song Contest World Music Bash Universal Vision Glorious Song Contest Euro-Asian Song Contest World Music Festival Europe Song Contest Velnakin World Song Contest Music World Cup 1 In the 7th edition the countries were divided into Heats (International/European: Groups, Colloborations, Male and Female). Poland reached the last part of the heats, but didn't qualify while Mauritius won the wildcard. 2 Won a national final of the edition. Americanvision Song Contest Ili's World Song Contest World of Sound Contest Standby contests Karolottivision Song Contest Mad Song Contest Mega Song Contest World Music Contest 1 The contest closed during that edition but later re-opened and user had to replace the old song (which was "Hotter than Fire") with a newest submission Closed contests Simple Song Contest TtfS Competed in the first edition of The Top Final Songs. Stop didn't qualify to the final and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 153 points. Amazing Music Contest DQ means disqualified after no voting in the final. 1 Eurovision Edition GH Electric Shock competed in the special edition of AMC, Greatest Hits. Worldvision Contest 1 Qualified from a Continental selection 2 The contest closed for various reasons OK Song Contest DQ Disqualified after no voting in the semi-final 1 Special edition of OKSC Youvision Song Contest Lovely Word Contest European Music Bash 1 Means 'Special Version', where you can only send songs from the Eurovision Song Contest and which haven't won an edition. All songs from 2000-2012. 2 The host lost the results because of the long break. Diamonds Song Contest Cool Song Contest Gloryvision Contest Fantasy Music Contest 1 The contest closed (account got hacked) Eurosensations Song Contest Continental Selections Worldvision Song Contest The Voice Song Contest National selections 1 The song didn't represent Denmark due its participation in the 27th edition of Ourvision Song Contest. School 2010 - 2011 (Class: A) 2011 - 2012 (Class: B) 2012 - 2013 (Class: C) Category:Users Category:Contest hosts Category:National selection hosts Category:Cypriot users Category:Continental selection hosts